


all the ways

by candybeat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybeat/pseuds/candybeat
Summary: a series of one-shots, exploring na jaemin's and lee donhyuck's relationship1/?, first kiss“What do you mean your first kisses were all with Jaemin?” Donghyuck demanded, loudly with his arms crossed. A little too loudly, if the way several people turned their heads to look at them was any indication. To be fair, this is the most dramatic statement the boba shop has heard in weeks.





	all the ways

First Kiss 

Donghyuck knew that Jaemin was a pretty affectionate person. He gave kisses freely and with no hesitation. The way he called their friends’ names was often filled with sweetness. Even his gaze was filled with warmth. He had a big heart, with a lot of love to give. 

Donghyuck knew all this, but he didn’t know that it was to this extent. 

“What do you mean your first kisses were all with Jaemin?” Donghyuck demanded, loudly with his arms crossed. A little too loudly, if the way several people turned their heads to look at them was any indication. To be fair, this is the most dramatic statement the boba shop has heard in weeks. 

Renjun glares at him, embarrassed, “Can you, like, shut up and drink your milk tea?” Mark, sitting beside him, snorts, and Jeno simply shrugs in response. 

“I’m surprised Jaemin wasn’t your first kiss,” Mark says, taking a sip of his taro milk tea. “Although, no offense, if we were thirteen and you asked, I probably wouldn’t kiss you.” 

Jeno laughs, before seeing Donghyuck’s glare, at which point, he works hard to school his mouth into a frown, “There, there, Hyuckie, I’m sure Mark-hyung didn’t mean that.” He pats Donghyuck’s hand soothingly, in an achingly familiar way. What is this reminding Donghyuck of? 

He shakes his head, focusing back to the matter at hand. “You say that as if you’ve never kissed me. Probably the best kiss of your life.” He conveniently doesn’t mention that it was during a truth or dare game, and they had both wiped their mouths immediately after. 

Mark makes a gagging noise. Donghyuck hopes he chokes on his boba. Renjun looks at Donghyuck with eyebrows raised, and a small smirk on his lips. “Don’t worry, Hyuck, I’m sure if you asked, Jaemin would gladly give you a kiss now.” 

Donghyuck ducks his head and slurps on his milk tea loudly, instead of giving Renjun the satisfaction of a response. The four of them had a small amount of brain cells combined, and Renjun probably had most of them. It doesn’t help that Renjun knows Donghyuck too well, and one wrong move and Renjun would know Donghyuck was acting weird. 

“Wait,” Jeno asks, “if Jaemin wasn’t your first kiss, then who was it?” 

Mark and Renjun look on with interest. It’s a surprise it hasn’t come up sooner, honestly, because Donghyuck had never meant to keep it a secret. Donghyuck sighs, figures he’s got nothing to lose by admitting, “Do you remember Yerim-unnie?” 

Mark snorts in disbelief, “Yerim would never.” 

“Just cause Yerim-unnie would never kiss you, doesn’t mean she would never kiss me.” 

Renjun narrows his eyes, looking him up and down, assessing. Jeno, the best of them, tilts his head and says, “When was this?”

“High school,” Donghyuck says, with distaste. Not at Yerim, of course. High school just brought back unfortunate memories. “It wasn’t romantic at all, if you were wondering.” But it had been sweet. Yeri was both his and Mark’s childhood friend; they had initially bonded by often ganging up on Mark, but their friendship had been strengthened by their interest in astrology and Girl’s Generation. 

The kiss had happened in the middle of summer. They had both been curious to see what it would feel like. They had moved closed to each other, before Yerim had quickly pressed her lips to Donghyuck. It ended as quickly as it started. They both felt nothing, and moved on to discussing what flavor of ice cream was the best next. 

“No shit,” Renjun says, “aren’t you guys both gay?” 

“First of all, sexuality is fluid,” Donghyuck says, with the air of someone who’s just taken his first women’s studies class, “second of all, we both just wanted to see what the whole big deal was.” 

Silence followed, as the information settled. The four of them slurping their boba, all in pensive thought. Mark broke the silence, “Honestly, it is kind of weird that Jaemin was all our first kisses, minus Donghyuck.” 

Renjun chews on a pearl, “Is it really that weird? He tried kissing me just yesterday.” 

Donghyuck, who had been mid-sip, chokes, sending him into a coughing fit. Jeno reacts immediately and pushes napkins in his direction. When Donghyuck recovers, he says, “He kissed you on the lips yesterday?” 

Instead of answering that question, Renjun watches him carefully and comments, “You’re awfully interested in Jaemin’s kissing habits.”

“If you like Jaemin,” Mark starts, slowly, “we could wingman you, you know.” 

Jeno nods, “I think you guys would be cute.” 

“Oh my god,” Donghyuck says, turning in his seat, so he doesn’t have to look at them, “even if I do like Jaemin, like that, why do you think I’d trust you guys to wingman me? Mark-hyung, you always overreact when you’re acting, and Jeno, your eyes always gives you away.” 

“And your ears always give you away,” Renjun says, wielding his boba cup in the direction of Donghyuck’s ears for emphasis. “I can’t believe Jisung was right.” 

Jeno makes a startled noise, and Donghyuck hits him, “What do you mean Jisung was right?” If Jisung can see through him, how obvious was Donghyuck being? This is bad news. 

“Jisung was saying the other day that you and Jaemin were weird. His specific words: ‘They’re always trying to kiss us, but never each other.’” Jeno explains, but with each word that passes from his mouth, Donghyuck feels more and more sick. 

Mark is impressed, “I didn’t know Jisung was so observant.” 

Donghyuck’s heartbeat rises, his palms are sweaty, arms spaghetti, he needs to get out of here before he reveals anymore than he needs to, “I’m gonna pass out from anxiety the more we talk about this.”

“Hyuckie,” Jeno leans towards him, eyebrows furrowed in worry, “if you’re worried about us telling Jaemin, you know we won’t do anything without your permission.” 

“Although Jaemin is pretty observant,” Renjun warns, “just keep acting the same, and he won’t find out.”

“Right,” Donghyuck drags out. For once, he’s grateful for his own habit of drinking his milk tea too fast. “Listen, this has been a great talk, but I gotta go.” 

Mark tries to stop him, “Donghyuck, please--” 

But Donghyuck was already out the door. 

\--

Hours later, Donghyuck’s watching a vine compilation, trying hard to forget that he has homework due and problems to fix. He hears a knock on his door, and wonders who it could be. 

When he opens the door, the smiling face of Na Jaemin stands before him, waving a bag of chicken and beer. Donghyuck tries to close the door on him, but Jaemin is faster and stronger. He just barges in past him. “Jaemin, what are you doing here?” 

Jaemin turns to him, after settling on the couch, “What? I can’t visit my own boyfriend without being questioned?” 

If Renjun knew how Jaemin renders him speechless, Donghyuck would be clowned forever. Donghyuck feels the blood rushing to his face, and he wonders when the words “boyfriend” will stop making his heart race. He moves to sit next to Jaemin on the couch, and looks at the fried chicken instead. He wills himself to act cool, to get a hold of himself. I’m a bad bitch. 

Jaemin pinches his ears and coos, “I missed you, baby.” Donghyuck flushes even harder, if that was possible, and moves to swat Jaemin’s hands from him. It doesn’t stop Jaemin from trying to wrap himself around Donghyuck. 

“What’s wrong? You sounded pissed or upset when I was texting you earlier.” 

Jaemin’s voice is honey, so sweet and Donghyuck wants to drown in it. Donghyuck tries to extract himself from Jaemin’s arms that are wrapped around his waist, but he’s weak. He’s convinced Jaemin only works out, just so he can give better hugs.. “What do you mean? I didn’t text you any differently today.” 

“That’s not true at all,” Jaemin says, freeing up one arm to grab his phone. He opens the messages chat between him and Donghyuck and shows it to him, “Look, you didn’t even put a heart emoji when you said goodbye to me on text. Also, you didn’t send the monkey that’s covering its eyes when I sent you kisses.” 

Donghyuck pouts, reluctant to explain the petty reason he’s upset. “The reason is so stupid, can we please just move on?” He plead, but his heart is fluttering too, pleased that Jaemin understands how tied his mood was to his texting patterns. 

Jaemin pouts back, “I don’t care if it’s stupid, I want to hear it, especially if it’s bothering you.” He takes Donghyuck’s hands and links their fingers together, “Come on, what’s wrong?” 

Donghyuck meets Jaemin’s eyes, and he’s powerless against the intensity of his stare. He sighs, “Okay, so you know how I got milk tea today with Renjun, Mark-hyung, and Jeno?” 

“Mhmm,” Jaemin nods, waiting for him to continue. 

“And then for some reason, the topic of first kisses came up,” Donghyuck says, frowning, “and they said that you were their first kiss. All of them.” 

Jaemin has the decency to look embarrassed, eyes blinking rapidly. “Is that what you were upset about? Because you shouldn’t be, I just liked kissing back then and they were all pretty platonic.” 

Donghyuck immediately shakes his head, “No, that’s not what I’m upset about. We’ve both dated before each other, it would be hypocritical of me to be upset about that.” 

“If not that, then what?” Jaemin is confused. 

In a quiet voice, Donghyuck asks, “how come you never asked to kiss me?” Considering how close Donghyuck was to Mark and Renjun and how much closer Jaemin was to Jeno and Jisung, it was easy for people to forget that Donghyuck and Jaemin had grown up together too. All of them were friends, and if Jaemin had done his rounds, what did it mean that Donghyuck was never asked?

“But babe, we’re literally dating now?” Jaemin says, tilting his head, smiling at Donghyuck. 

“I know,” Donghyuck groans, embarrassed, wanting to take his hands out of Jaemin’s hold, so that he can hide his face. But Jaemin’s hold on him was tight. Since he couldn’t entertain his flight instincts, he got defensive instead, “But did you not ask to kiss me because you didn’t think I was cute or something? Mark-hyung literally had braces and you still kissed him. Also, nobody even knows we’re dating!” 

It was a hot secret that Jaemin and Donghyuck had gotten together two weeks ago. Donghyuck had to admit, the sneaking around was fun. They shared kisses when no one was looking, they held hands underneath the tables, and when their eyes met, Jaemin would give Donghyuck a secret smile, and it would set his heart racing. It was exciting, although the sneaking around was steadily losing its appeal. 

“Hyuckie, you were the one who wanted to wait on telling people,” Jaemin says, “I’m not opposed to telling our friends or anybody else that we’re dating.”

“Because I didn’t want to ruin our group’s dynamics,” Donghyuck explains, “also you never answered my original question.” 

“I never tried because I thought you had a crush on Mark-hyung the whole time,” Jaemin admits, making Donghyuck fake-gag. “I didn’t want a part in that drama, just in case.” 

“How could you think that?” Donghyuck says, almost offended. Mark was cute, sure, but Donghyuck had seen him eat a lollipop he found on the floor. He wants none of that. “Also, that didn’t stop you from kissing him?” 

Jaemin glares at him, “What do you mean? You were always hanging off him and trying to kiss him.” 

“Yeah,” Donghyuck says, “because it annoyed him.” 

“How was my pure, young, innocent, fifteen year old self supposed to know that?” Jaemin argues, “I thought you were a cute puppy, with a big unrequited crush.” 

Donghyuck flutters his eyelashes, tilting his head to the side, “‘were?’ I’m still cute, though?” 

Jaemin laughs and then takes Donghyuck’s face in his hands to squish his cheeks, “You’re so lucky you’re cute,” he says, before pressing quick smooch to Donghyuck’s lips. 

Donghyuck giggles and it’s so cute, Jaemin’s heart constricts and he has no choice but to continue showering him in kisses. 

Later, after finishing their takeout and cuddling in Donghyuck’s bed, he remembers the end of his conversation at the boba place. 

“So,” Donghyuck starts, turning around so that him and Jaemin are face to face. “So, Renjun, Jeno, and Mark-hyung kind of got the hint that I have feelings for you, when I kept asking about you kissing them.” 

Jaemin reaches up to brush Donghyuck’s hair away from his eyes and says, “is that so?” 

“Mark-hyung and Renjun want to wingman and set us up together,” Donghyuck continues, “they’re gonna be so embarrassing, even though Jeno told them to leave the matter alone. I was panicking, because I thought they were gonna figure out something was going on between us and I wasn’t sure mentally ready to explain why we’ve been secretly dating.” 

“I’m ready to tell them, whenever you are,” and then Jaemin snorts, “Jeno is too soft to have any impact when Renjun has an agenda in mind.” 

Donghyuck scrunches his nose at the thought, “Renjun’s got so much evil energy, but his body is so small. How is that possible?” 

Jaemin boops his nose, “You know, Jisung once said something like that, but he was talking about you.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Donghyuck vows, his hand curling into a fist. But Jaemin unfurls it and intertwines their hands together. 

“You love him too much,” Jaemin dismisses his threat, “What do you think we should do with our friends then? Should we just tell them?” 

Donghyuck nods, in fake solemnity, “I’ll miss sneaking around. RIP to our secret dates,” and then he grins, “I say we should just make out in front of them and let the cat out of the bag that way.” 

“Or we could just tell them normally?”

“But where’s the fun in that?”

**Author's Note:**

> these two kids are so interesting together, seeing them made me want to write so bad. i actually haven't written a fic in so long, so please excuse any awkwardness. i'll try to write more and improve. any comments are appreciated. talk to me on twitter @cannotdice


End file.
